detectivesofnightfandomcom-20200216-history
Jennifer Pluto
Jennifer is a student of Daybrooke International, who was unwittingly involved in the destruction of the school lab. Appearance Hair colour: Medium length black hair Eye colour: Carmine Shirt: Standard female uniform; jacket, long-sleeve shirt and shorter-length tie. Division pin worn on jacket. Pants: Black pants Shoes: Black shoes ETC: Black hat, gun holster belt when on missions/patrolling. Personality Jennifer is usually quiet and reserved unless spoken to. However, she is very responsible and will do her best at anything assigned to her. In most situations Jennifer will only socialise under the invitation of others, or with people she's familiar with already. Because of this she's usually left out of most social loops. She's a bit quaint in some respects, with a number of habits and beliefs that could be considered paranoid or otherwise strange. (E.g. Is not afraid or uncomfortable with the idea of corpses or skeletons, blocks off entrances to her room at night, etc.) As a friend, she'll mostly either be a bit of an affectionate bully, or a thoughtful helping hand, depending on the person. She is calm almost all the time, unless she's startled by something relevant to her phobias or gets pushed to the edge. She's a hard worker after finding her own motivation but usually works alone rather than with assistance, despite not being exceptionally clever. Despite being withdrawn and a fair bit awkward, Jennifer will kick her heals in as soon as danger springs up, and take action with no hesitation. History Jennifer's mother left while she was still young, leaving her in the care of her father; a policeman in a small agricultural town. Her dad was a loving father who liked to make jokes, and the two had little conflicts living together. She grew up with the feminine influence of the other women in the town, due to it being a tightly-knit community. But ultimately, she ended up with an androgynous taste in clothing and accesories for convenience in the country surroundings; leaving her with an "I don't care" attitude. Although her father didn't grow anything on their land, she would often help out other families. After an unclear incident when she was 13, she and her father left the town permanently. They began to move around the country frequently, relocating a couple of months after settling into each community. It was because of their constant moving that the Daybrooke letter didn't seem out of the ordinary; and thus, the letter was only seen by Jennifer's father and never actually reached her. When she first reached Daybrooke International, she took it to be a regular school. She had settled down the same way she had with every other school she attended, and met Arashi and Arika Shigeru. She bonded mostly with Arashi, who helped her around the school. Later, by chance, she met Chantal who was talking with Arashi at the time. Later, they accidentally witnessed and got caught up in the explosion that destroyed the school lab. Jennifer was injured, and later found that Arashi's brother had been expelled after being blamed for the damages. But after being approached and yelled at by Arashi's brother, who thought Jennifer had been one of the ones that framed him, Jennifer understood that something deeper was happening. When Jennifer's father next suggested that they move to another city, she instead came to the decision to remain at Daybrooke, and help pitch in with the investigation that Arashi had become a part of. She later became Gamma vice-leader, and works alongside August Caspian. Relations Arashi One of the first people Jennifer took a liking to in her early days at Daybrooke, due to his organised and helpful mannerisms when she was still finding her way around the school. Because of this, he eventually ended up being one of the few people she spent time around willingly; leading to their later friendship. [[Arika|'Arika']] Likes her as much as anyone else; although often finds it hard to show because of the way Arika reacts to things. All the same, Jennifer tries to be diplomatic with her so she won't "hurt her feelings". (She's often wary of Arika, and usually will decline her requests.) Despite Arashi's few warnings however, Jennifer says she wouldn't mind spending time with Arika. She holds both twins as (currently) important people in her life. It makes Jennifer pretty agitated when Arika poses as her brother, believing that the two should both be respected seperately (and that Arika's tricks might end up blurring the lines between the twins in other people's minds). [[Chantal|'Chantal']] Jennifer's bond with Chantal was made rather abruptly as a result of going through the explosion with her, but Chantal is still regarded as an important friend to Jennifer. Jennifer feels that in a way, the explosion brought them closer, like the mystery that was created by it's aftermath. Jennifer trusts Chantal, and gets along with her well despite their very different personalities. Gallery Jennifer.png|Previous uniform Oh.png|Previous girl's uniform Facts *Loves aaaaaanything to do with apples~. ◕ ▿ ◕ *Dislikes clothing that leaves unnecessary amounts of skin revealed, and also wears her hair tied up or shoved inside her hat at all times. *Got her gun from her father. *Completely blind towards romance, and simply "doesn't understand it". *Sometimes has night terrors, but keeps this to herself. *Can be easily excited by movies and other things that give her a sense of nostalgia. *Enjoys being treated like a daughter or younger sister, etc. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:FullMoonWish Category:Middle School Category:Student